


Свадьба майора Фоули

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой майор Фоули собирается жениться, Шерлок Холмс раскрывает дело, а Уотсон не едет на войну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба майора Фоули

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Большой Игры-2.

Одним ранним ноябрьским вечером 1884 года, когда я вернулся в нашу квартиру на Бейкер-стрит сильно не в духе, мой... – правильнее всего, наверное, будет "мой сосед" – приветствовал меня так:

– Добрый вечер, Уотсон! Вижу, встреча с армейскими знакомыми не очень-то удалась?

– Откуда вы узнали, что я встречался с армейскими знакомыми? – ответил я с недоумением . – Я совершенно точно не говорил вам об этом.

Холмс хмыкнул и склонился над столом из сосновых досок, который использовал как место для своих химических опытов.

– Готовясь к выходу, вы оделись в лучшее платье, а затем долго вертели в руках подаренный однополчанами индийский кинжал. Он большой и тяжёлый, весь покрыт резьбой, брать его с собой на встречу в городе было бы глупо, но вам очень хотелось похвастаться подарком. Кто мог бы оценить такую вещь? Конечно же, человек, служивший в Индии.

– И правда, – сказал я, принуждённо улыбнувшись. – Хорошо, что я его не взял, было бы вдвойне обидно возвращаться ни с чем, да ещё и нагруженным.

– Ваш знакомый отменил встречу?

– Да, по срочному делу.

– Вы расстроены, – заметил Холмс.

– Мы уже три раза за последний месяц договаривались пообедать вместе, и каждый раз что-нибудь да срывается. Будь это женщина, я решил бы, что она мной играет, честное слово!

– Досадно. Старый друг? – спросил Холмс, сосредоточившись на соединении двух растворов.

– Нет, мы только месяц и знакомы. Но я думал, что... впрочем, это неважно.

Мне не хотелось рассказывать о своих планах – подобно многим другим, я суеверно считал, что не стоит искушать судьбу, пока дело не решено окончательно. Моё же дело было ещё в совершенно неопределённом состоянии.

Но начну с самого начала.

Если бы какой-то любопытный читатель вдруг решил проследить хронологию моих рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе, то непременно обнаружил бы в них заметный пробел за 1884 год. И причиной тому было не отсутствие интересных дел, раскрытых великим детективом: талант Холмса в восемьдесят четвёртом сиял так же ярко, как и в девяносто шестом, когда я пишу эти строки. 

Должен сознаться, причина крылась во мне. 

То время оставило по себе не самые лучшие воспоминания, и я не стремился воскрешать их в своих рассказах; в конце концов, благодаря Холмсу в моём распоряжении всегда было полно других сюжетов. 

Но сейчас, когда старая история в ужасно искажённом виде всплыла в газетах и наделала шуму, я решил рассказать о том, что же на самом деле произошло на свадьбе майора Фоули. Не для печати: слишком откровенно я поведал тут о некоторых личных делах разных персон – включая меня самого. Скорее, чтобы оставить своё свидетельство по этому делу, со всеми подробностями, которые пока ещё не выветрились из моей памяти. 

Итак...

Я уже описывал раньше обстоятельства моего знакомства с Холмсом и нашего быстрого сближения. Я находился в отпуске по ранению; когда моё здоровье окрепло, я начал страдать от безделья и неопределённости своего положения, и потому с радостью ухватился за возможность участвовать в расследованиях. Девять месяцев, отведённые мне армией для лечения, истекли, но я был полон уверенности, что ещё год – и я непременно смогу вернуться на военную службу. Увы – по истечению этого срока стало ясно, что моё здоровье никогда не восстановится полностью. Я больше не годился для армии, и меня окончательно отправили в отставку.

Не знаю, как бы я свыкся с этим, если бы не Холмс и его расследования; они отвлекали меня от тяжких мыслей и не давали совсем уж пасть духом. Я стремился к военной службе и рассматривал свою мирную жизнь всего лишь как вынужденный эпизод. Теперь мне нужно было изменить все свои планы на будущее и найти себе новое место в жизни. Благодаря Холмсу, я – отставной военный врач без пациентов – мог ощутить себя хоть кому-то нужным. 

Но нельзя жить только приключениями да загадками, если вы не сделали это своей профессией, как Шерлок Холмс; пора было и мне начать зарабатывать хлеб свой в поте лица. Чтобы вернуть профессиональные навыки, я устроился ассистентом к пожилому опытному врачу в Паддингтоне и даже принялся за статью о средствах дезинфекции в тропическом климате, но всё это не помогало от душевной тоски.

Я знал, что ассистентом старого доктора Фаркуара мог быть любой другой врач, и статью мог написать кто угодно. В Афганистане я находился на своём месте; в Лондоне же не в силах был отделаться от ощущения, что занимаю чужое.

Вдобавок из-за работы я утратил возможность принимать участие в расследованиях Холмса столь же часто, как раньше. Правда, мне повезло стать свидетелем блестяще разгаданного моим соседом дела о похищении браслета леди С., а в финале я даже сыграл не последнюю роль, задержав преступника (и свалившись вместе с ним через перила моста в ледяную воду). Увы, подобное удовольствие (я не о падении, конечно) постепенно становилось для меня всё более и более редким.

Я стал замечать, что и сам Холмс теперь всё меньше приглашал меня на расследования – даже тогда, когда я был свободен. Ничего удивительного: пользы от меня в деле было мало, а моё восхищение ему, должно быть, давно приелось. Конечно, я тут же решил избегать всего, что могло сойти за навязчивость. В итоге большинство тогдашних дел Холмса прошло мимо меня, а наше общение драматически сократилось до чисто соседского. Должен признаться, я воспринял это довольно болезненно.

Тем летом я часто не мог заснуть, пытаясь отогнать от себя тревожные мысли. Кому я нужен? Какая польза в моём существовании? Для чего Господь сохранил мне жизнь при Майванде, если в ней не имелось никакого смысла? Ответов у меня не было.

Но осенью 1884-го мне показалось, что я наконец-то нащупал верную тропинку и смогу вернуться к настоящей жизни.

Как и все, я с напряжённым вниманием следил за событиями в Африке. Имя генерала Гордона внушало всей нации надежду на то, что англичане и египтяне, оказавшиеся под угрозой смерти в Судане, будут спасены – но этого не случилось. Вся Британия вскипела, охваченная патриотическим порывом, парламент постановил отправить на помощь Гордону в охваченный холерой и окружённый врагами Хартум корпус генерала Уолсли, и я решил, что это был знак – там моё место. Я врач; я военный врач; у меня есть опыт восточных походов; и мой боевой товарищ, полковой хирург бывшего 66-го Беркширского полка Грэй служил сейчас именно в корпусе Уолсли.

Я решил, что обязан попасть туда, и ради этого должен быть готов тянуть за все ниточки и воспользоваться любыми связями (которых, впрочем, не имел). К сожалению, письма и прошения не приносили результата. Но под конец ноября удача мне улыбнулась: в Военно-восточном клубе мой давний приятель представил меня майору Фоули. В беглом разговоре выяснилось, что он лично знаком со многими влиятельными лицами. Фоули оказался человеком обходительным и бравым и с готовностью пообещал мне своё содействие, и действительно, тут же представил меня полковнику Р. и лорду Д. Всё это внушало надежду на исполнение моих планов. 

Теперь даже то, что Холмс отдалился от меня, уже не печалило меня так, как раньше.

Но вернёмся к тому ноябрьскому дню, когда началась история со свадьбой майора Фоули. Шерлок Холмс закончил свои манипуляции с реактивами, вытер руки и задумчиво посмотрел на меня.

– Я не ждал вас сегодня так рано и собрался занять гостиную для встречи с клиентом. Вы не против?

– Нисколько; я не помешаю вашей беседе, если останусь здесь?

– Вовсе нет, – ответил мой сосед учтиво, но без оживления, которое всегда выказывал мне раньше. Не будь так рано, я бы ушёл к себе; но поскольку часы не пробили ещё и шести, я решил пренебречь тем, что Холмс не слишком рад моему присутствию, и остался.

Клиентом Холмса оказался человек, имя которого даже сейчас, по прошествии многих лет, довольно известно. Сэра Чарльза Баттерсби вспоминают всякий раз, когда речь заходит об индийских редкостях; коллекцию, которую он завещал Британскому музею, специалисты называют пёстрой и хаотичной, но весьма примечательной. В общении сэр Чарльз оказался человеком приятным, открытым, а порою даже по-детски восторженным. Услышав моё имя, он чрезвычайно оживился:

– Доктор Уотсон? Простите, не тот ли Уотсон, что служил в Индии?

– Да, хотя моя служба была не слишком продолжительной, – ответил я с принуждённой улыбкой.

– Подумать только, какое чудесное совпадение! Мой будущий зять чрезвычайно высоко о вас отзывается!

– Ваш зять?

– Да, майор Ричард Фоули, жених моей дочери Маргарет. Собственно, из-за него-то я и решил обратиться за помощью к мистеру Холмсу. Ах, если б я знал, что встречу здесь и вас, доктор, то уверяю, решение было бы принято куда быстрее! Майор говорит, что всегда считал вас образцом офицера и джентльмена; не могу передать, как я рад познакомиться с вами.

Я сбивчиво поблагодарил сэра Чарльза. Мне было очень приятно, что Фоули, с его популярностью, запомнил меня и представил будущей родне в столь выгодном свете, но я никак не ожидал этого и был смущён и растерян.

– Всё это прекрасно, но давайте перейдём к делу, – сказал Холмс с неожиданно резкой нотой в голосе. – Могу я узнать, что именно заставило вас обратиться ко мне?

Я увидел морщинку между его бровями, недовольную складу у губ и вспомнил, что он не слишком-то хотел моего присутствия. Видимо, мои посторонние разговоры с клиентом вызвали у Холмса раздражение. Лучше мне помалкивать, пожалуй.

– Да, конечно! – с готовностью отозвался Баттерсби. – Дело в том, что мой будущий зять вот уже два месяца получает странные угрожающе послания.

– Всего-то? На это есть полиция.

– Но в них не написано ни слова.

– Вот как! – Холмс слегка выпрямился в кресле. – Тогда что в них?

– Вырезка из газеты; нитка, завязанная особым узлом; страница из детской книжки; игральная карта.

– Но вы уверены, что это именно угрозы?

– О, я понимаю, можно было бы принять их за глупые шутки, и майор так и говорит всякий раз. Но мы с Маргарет заметили, как он теряет самообладание при их виде.

– Но при этом сам не признаёт, что это угрозы?

– Не признаёт и наотрез отказывается обращаться в полицию! Потому-то я и пришёл к вам, мистер Холмс; среди коллекционеров о ваших расследованиях ходят легенды, знаете ли!

Холмс скупо улыбнулся; я давно уже заметил, что при всей его бесстрастной невозмутимости он любил, когда его хвалили. Стоило мне воскликнуть "Это потрясающе!", и глаза у него вспыхивали.

– Расскажите обо всём как можно подробнее.

– Извольте. Примерно три месяца назад мы с дочерью случайно встретились с майором Фоули у общих знакомых. Поскольку я питаю огромный интерес к Индии – о, если бы не моё слабое здоровье, мы уже давно поехали бы туда!.. – то наше знакомство быстро превратилось в близкое приятельство. Я пригласил Фоули в свой дом в Суррее. Моя дочь Маргарет, в свою очередь, тоже быстро поддалась обаянию майора, и вскоре он попросил у меня её руки. Я не мог бы желать для дочери лучшей партии, за исключением разве что президента Королевского азиатского общества, и охотно дал своё согласие – вместе с очень приличной суммой в качестве приданого. 

А дальше началось нечто странное и необъяснимое, что и заставило меня обратиться к вам за помощью, мистер Холмс. Через месяц после объявления о помолвке на подносе с почтой стали появляться простые белые конверты, адресованные майору Фоули, причём ни марок, ни почтового штемпеля на них загадочным образом не было. Никто из слуг не сознался, что подложил их к остальным письмам. Они будто возникали там сами собой.

– И что же было в этих конвертах?

– В первом – вырезанное из "Таймс" объявление о помолвке Фоули и Маргарет. Имя Фоули было зачёркнуто, да с такой силой, что бумага прорвалась.

– И больше ничего?

– Совершенно ничего.

Холмс подался вперёд:

– Вы сохранили вырезку и конверт?

– Увы, нет.

– Чрезвычайно досадно.

Следующие послания, по словам Баттерсби, появлялись на подносе с письмами недели через две; майор делал вид, что это всего лишь глупые шутки, и яростно швырял их в камин. Невесте и её отцу удалось рассмотреть содержимое некоторых конвертов. Майор получил карту (трефовый туз), страницу из книжки с детскими песенками и красную шерстяную нитку, завязанную петлей.

– Детские песенки? – не удержался я.

– Да, да, как это ни странно! "Малютка Джек" или что-то в этом роде.

Я покачал головой; всё было ясно – при всей моей симпатии к Фоули, дело совершенно не стоило внимания Шерлока Холмса.

– Но сегодняшнее послание чем-то отличалось, – сказал Холмс, и Баттерсби уставился на него в изумлении:

– Как вы узнали?..

– Что-то должно было подтолкнуть вас обратиться ко мне. Поскольку речь шла об угрозах, предположу, что была получена очередная и гораздо более явная, чем прежде. А судя по обстоятельствам вашего визита сюда – не письмо, а телеграмма, отъезд из дома не с утра, а пополудни – то, что произошло, произошло сегодня утром.

– Вы правы. – Баттерсби глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказывать. – Сегодня майор получил ещё одно письмо, и оно не просто встревожило его... но привело в ужас. Заглянув в конверт, майор побелел, бросил его в горящий камин, вскочил и неверными шагами вышел из гостиной, оттолкнув с дороги прислугу. Позднее он объяснил это вспышкой раздражения из-за плохого сна и разболевшейся старой раны – но мы с дочерью решили, что пора уже что-то предпринять.

– Что ж, – сказал Холмс, склоняя голову, – я берусь за ваше дело, сэр. И для начала хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов. Скажите, ваша дочь уже была с кем-нибудь помолвлена раньше, до встречи с майором Фоули?

– Нет, ни с кем.

– Возможно, негласно? Какой-нибудь юный поклонник, невинный обмен клятвами...

Сэр Чарльз покачал головой.

– Как говорит сама Маргарет, на этом свете для неё не существует других мужчин, кроме Ричарда Фоули.

– Очень красноречиво, – пробормотал Холмс. – Второй вопрос. Вы сказали, что послания майору таинственным образом оказывались на подносе среди других писем. Кому были адресованы эти другие письма?

– Конечно, мне – у меня обширная корреспонденция, связанная с коллекционированием предметов искусства и рукописей.

– А вы не помните, от кого была ваша корреспонденция в тот раз, когда майору пришло первое послание, с газетной вырезкой?

– Прекрасно помню! Я получил пакет из Индии (мой агент пересылает мне раз в две недели сообщения от всех моих тамошних поставщиков). Это был знаменательный день, поистине знаменательный, вы только представьте – один купец приобрёл для меня правую ступню малого серебряного Будды из... ох, простите, это не относится к делу!

– И сегодня вы тоже получили пакет от него?

– Нет, они обычно приходят по вторникам, а сегодня пятница.

– Что ж, я берусь за ваше дело. Когда должна состояться свадьба? 

– Через две недели.

– Что же, пока я могу сказать вам только одно, – очень серьёзно промолвил Холмс. – Вашей дочери нужно немедленно отложить свадьбу. 

После того как сэр Чарльз, озадаченный больше прежнего, покинул наш дом, я не мог не спросить:

– Холмс, не понимаю, зачем вам это пустячное дело?

– А я-то думал, вы будете довольны, – сказал мой сосед с саркастичной улыбкой, – ведь я взялся помочь вашему доброму другу майору Фоули.

– Вряд ли ему требуется столь квалифицированная помощь, как ваша, – ответил я. – Это же не роковая тайна, а явное недоразумение!

– Вот как? Просветите же меня.

Холмс меня испытывал. Очень хорошо, подумал я.

– Отправитель писем явно – или ребёнок, или душевнобольной; я склоняюсь к последнему. Почти у всех нас есть своя чёрная овца в семье. Возможно, это кто-то из близких родственников майора. Можно понять, почему бедняга не хочет делиться этим с роднёй невесты перед свадьбой. Вот, собственно, и вся загадка.

– Очень рациональное объяснение, доктор, – сказал Холмс. Поскольку в его устах "логично" и "рационально" обычно выражали одобрение, я не удержался от довольной улыбки, но он тут же добавил:

– А как вы объясните загадочное появление конвертов в почте сэра Чарльза?

– Наверное, кто-то из слуг их приносит и подкладывает в почту, – ответил я. – Другого объяснения просто не может быть, так ведь?

– Ну почему же, – сказал Холмс совершенно серьёзно, – возможно, как выразился сэр Чарльз, они появляются в почте сами собой. 

...Я уже упоминал в других рассказах, что иногда Шерлок Холмс бывал просто невыносим, так что не стану повторяться.

В последующие дни я был занят у доктора Фаркуара, потом встречался с несколькими людьми, имевшими хоть самое малое отношение к возможности моей отправки в Хартум, а Холмс пропадал где-то, занимаясь расследованием. Я надеялся, что каким-нибудь настоящим, а не связанным с детскими песенками.

На третий день утром мы оба наконец-то оказались за завтраком одновременно. Просматривая почту, Холмс вскрыл адресованное ему письмо, внезапно нахмурился и вскочил с места.

– Уотсон, есть у вас какие-нибудь неотложные планы на сегодня?

– Кажется, нет... а в чём дело?

– Тогда собирайтесь скорей – нам с вами нужно успеть на свадьбу.

– На свадьбу? – повторил я с недоумением. – На моей памяти вы никогда не бывали на свадьбах! И почему я иду на свадьбу, на которую приглашены вы? Ах, вот оно что! Это расследование, не так ли?

Холмс, с письмом в руках, воззрился на меня.

– Если вы хоть на минуту вообразили, что я мог бы отправиться туда по иной причине, то у вас горячка.

– И в самом деле, – пробормотал я, вспоминая о страстной нелюбви моего соседа ко всему, что можно было бы назвать светским общением. – А кто же новобрачные?

– Майор Ричард А. Фоули и мисс Маргарет Баттерсби, – сказал Холмс с пасмурным выражением лица. – Они меня не послушались и решили обвенчаться немедля. Будем надеяться, что это не закончится плохо – у меня дурное предчувствие.

– Господи, Холмс, да что может случиться на свадьбе?.. – сказал я с досадой. Мне не нравилось, что в погоне за разгадкой столь малозначительного дела гениальный детектив тратил столько же сил, как и в действительно важных расследованиях, где на кону стояла человеческая жизнь или благо страны. Но что поделаешь: для Шерлока Холмса главным всегда была именно загадка.

Холмс остановился и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Обещаю вам, Уотсон, это последний раз, когда я вынуждаю вас участвовать в моих делах. Но сегодня ваша помощь может оказаться бесценной, поэтому – пожалуйста?..

Я был так поражён словами Холмса, что без единого слова отправился собираться.

Когда мы добрались до церквушки в Суррее, где столь поспешно решили обвенчаться майор и мисс Баттерсби, церемония уже готова была начаться. Мы без всяких затруднений прошли внутрь и тихо сели на свободную скамью. 

Жених и невеста встали у алтаря, и я заметил, что Фоули всё время косился по сторонам и часто оглядывался, будто опасаясь чего-то.

Как только священник дошёл до слов "Если кто-то из собравшихся здесь знает причину, по которой этот мужчина и эта женщина не могут сочетаться законным браком", какой-то припозднившийся гость (или случайный зевака) вошёл в церковь с внезапным громким стуком. Я обернулся вместе со всеми; у самых дверей стоял высокий молодой мужчина, очень загорелый, с ярко-синими глазами. На его открытом лице было выражение абсолютной решимости, с которой идут на самый отчаянный риск.

Холмс вскочил и кинулся к нему, на ходу бросив мне:  
– Не спускайте глаз с майора!

Я поспешно обернулся к венчающейся паре – и увидел картину, которая меня потрясла.

Невеста, казавшаяся бледнее своей подвенечной вуали, опиралась на руку сэра Чарльза, не сводя глаз с гостя.

Жених смотрел на новоприбывшего как громом поражённый; рука его дёрнулась, будто он пытался по привычке выхватить оружие – и вдруг ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол церкви. Невеста вскрикнула, присутствующие в ужасе вскочили со своих мест.

Дальнейшие события того вечера я помню довольно отрывочно. 

Помню залитое потом лицо несчастного Фоули, его хриплое, затруднённое дыхание и мучительно медленное биение его пульса под моими пальцами; помню, как странно было видеть в церковном проходе лежащее на полу тело. Помню лишившуюся чувств невесту и потрясённого сэра Чарльза. Помню знакомое каждому врачу чувство отвратительного бессилия, когда ты не в силах спасти человеческую жизнь...

***

 

Шерлок Холмс куда-то исчез из церкви вместе с таинственным гостем, так что добираться до Лондона мне пришлось в одиночестве. 

Своего соседа я встретил лишь на следующее утро. Я вышел из своей комнаты, чувствуя себя таким разбитым, будто и вовсе не спал, а он поднимался по лестнице, явно только сейчас вернувшись со своей охоты. Я кивнул, чувствуя, что до первой чашки чая ещё не способен внятно поздороваться; Холмс отвёл взгляд и молча направился мимо меня в свою спальню.   
Казалось, на его лице промелькнуло какое-то чувство сродни сожалению, но это, конечно, был лишь оптический эффект. 

Через полчаса, придав себе более или менее цивилизованный вид, мы встретились за завтраком – и, не уделив ему заслуженного внимания, оба жадно схватились за трубки.

Я заговорил первым.

– Вы уже, конечно, знаете – я ничем не смог помочь несчастному Фоули. Апоплексический удар, и самого худшего свойства. 

Холмс не промолвил ни слова.

– Вы ожидали этого?

– Нет, – сказал Холмс и нахмурился. – По правде, я ожидал попытки убийства, а не несчастного случая.

– Холмс, что вы говорите, какое убийство? Кто мог желать смерти майора?

– Самый простой ответ: тот, кто хотел любой ценой помешать его женитьбе на мисс Баттерсби. Вспомните, в первом послании прислали вырезанное из газеты объявление о помолвке, причём имя Фоули там было зачёркнуто. Ясно как день: это не он должен был жениться на Маргарет Баттерсби, а совсем другой человек!

– Но у мисс Баттерсби не было другого, она сама говорила, что Фоули – её единственный избранник.

– Точнее, "единственный на этом свете". Да ведь здесь просто напрашивается: "А на том?"

– Ах, вот оно что! Её первый жених умер?

– Она считала, что умер. Но как вы (и ещё пятнадцать свидетелей) могли видеть вчера во время его драматического появления в церкви, он жив-здоров. Я побеседовал с ним, дело закрыто, больше говорить тут не о чем.

– Вы шутите? – воскликнул я. – Я ещё не услышал, как вам это удалось!

– Ну, если вы хотите знать... – пробормотал он, хмурясь. Это было странно: обычно мой друг... то есть Шерлок Холмс с удовольствием рассказывал о том, какие действия и умозаключения привели его к успеху.

– Конечно же хочу!

– Вы помните, что конверты возникали "сами собой" на подносе с почтой, причём в те дни, когда Баттерсби получал пакет из Индии. Но он не упоминал, что на подносе был пакет, он говорил о письмах!

– Господи, конечно!.. Слуга вскрывал пакет и выкладывал письма на поднос, а среди них было и послание для Фоули!

– Совершенно верно. Слуги просто не обращали внимания на письма; никто не подумал, что в пакете для Чарльза Баттерсби может оказаться письмо, адресованное другому человеку. Оттого-то на них не было ни марок, ни штемпельных знаков. Из этого мне стало ясно, что послания майору отправляло лицо, имевшее доступ к пакету – скорее всего, кто-то на службе у индийского агента Баттерсби.

– И что вы сделали дальше?

– А дальше мне оставалось только собрать сведения и сопоставить их между собой. Выяснить, с какими молодыми людьми общалась мисс Баттерсби (помолвка, судя по всему, была тайной) – и кто из них уехал в Индию; узнать адрес агента, получить список его служащих с описанием их примет и поискать совпадения. Правда, фальшивое имя всё несколько усложнило, но у меня была и третья точка для триангуляции: субъект недавно приехал в Англию, так что пришлось просмотреть списки пассажиров, в последние дни прибывших на судах из Индии – и voilà!

– Но откуда вы узнали, что он приехал в Англию?

– Вспомните рассказ Чарльза Баттерсби о последнем конверте. Он пришёл не с индийской почтой...

– ... и Фоули внезапно очень разволновался, – добавил я. – Ах, вот оно что! Он увидел лондонский штемпель и понял, что его враг близко!

– Да. Как я и говорил, дело закрыто.

– Холмс, это блестяще!.. Но погодите-ка, – сказал я. – А чего так испугался Фоули? Ведь не думал же он в самом деле, что его хотят убить?

– Не всё ли вам равно, Уотсон, – сказал Холмс, отмахнувшись. – Поверьте мне, все концы связаны, всё выяснено, и нет смысла копаться в этом деле дальше.

– Нет уж, я хочу знать всю историю, – заявил я.

– И чего доброго это вам принесёт? – ядовито осведомился мой сосед. – Поверьте мне, Уотсон, вам не хочется знать остальное. Это... совершенно излишне.

Я от природы очень упрям, и увещевания "это для твоей же пользы" на меня никогда не действовали. Так что я продолжал настаивать, и в конце концов Холмсу надоело со мной спорить.

– Извольте, но помните, что я вас предупреждал, – проворчал он, весьма недовольный. – Вы хотели знать, чего боялся ваш драгоценный Фоули? Очень просто: разоблачения.

Я вспомнил лицо майора в тот момент, когда он оглянулся на вошедшего в церковь.

– Ох. Так эти бессмысленные послания...

– Отнюдь не бессмысленные, Уотсон. Это были очень содержательные послания, суть которых сводилась к тому, что если Фоули не оставит в покое Маргарет, то его прошлое станет известно всем.

– Вы хотите сказать, у майора было в прошлом что-то...

– О да. Определённо "что-то", как вы выразились. Вспомните те необычные послания.

– Игральная карта, – пробормотал я. – Нечестная игра?..

– И петля из красной шерстяной нитки, – напомнил Холмс. – Намёк на казнь через повешение.

У меня во рту пересохло, и я с трудом выдавил:

– Убийство.

– И подделка документов, – добавил Холмс. – Его настоящее имя – Джек Хорнер. В 1877 он совершил убийство офицера своего полка, после того как тот поймал его на жульнической игре.

– Боже мой, – пробормотал я. – Детская песенка про малютку Джека Хорнера. Холмс, неужели это правда? Не могу поверить, чтобы майор оказался...

Мой сосед со стуком положил трубку на каминную полку.

– Из какого он был полка, ваш прекрасный майор?

Я попытался вспомнить что-то из рассказов Фоули, что могло бы дать подсказку – и понял, что не могу: он так живо говорил об Индии и службе, но при этом не упоминал никаких подробностей.

По растерянности на моём лице Холмс, конечно же, прочитал ответ.

– Полагаю, его постоянные "срочные дела" благополучно позволяли ему избегать моментов, когда могли бы начаться расспросы. Как только возникала опасность разоблачения, майору тут же спешно требовалось уйти.

– А мы-то в клубе наперебой стремились подружиться с ним, – чувство стыда и унижения охватило меня. Я опустил голову и вздохнул. – Боже, как же этот висельник всех нас одурачил.

Холмс, глядя в сторону, вдруг неловко сжал моё здоровое плечо своими длинными пальцами и пробормотал:

– Забудьте о нём. 

Это был жест сочувствия, настолько необычный для него, что я переспросил с недоумением:

– Что вы говорите?

– Я не знаю, что сказать, Уотсон. Я ни капли не сожалею и не уж конечно не скорблю вместе с вами, но я не хочу, чтобы вам было плохо. Это неразумно, страдать из-за фальшивки, из-за того, кого никогда не существовало. 

– Я и не страдаю, – отозвался я, очень удивлённый. – Я потрясён и раздосадован, и чувствую себя полным дураком, хотя последнее и не ново. 

Холмс уставился на меня испытующим взором.

– Так это не стало для вас... личной потерей?

– О Господи, конечно нет. 

– Выходит, я где-то ошибся, – пробормотал детектив себе под нос. – Всё указывало на то, что вы кем-то увлечены, и если это не Фоули...

Да, Холмсу была известна моя сокровенная и постыдная тайна, заключавшаяся в том, что меня привлекали не только женщины. Он разоблачил меня на второй год нашего соседства, перечислив все улики и подробно расписав свои выводы. Я был тогда занят тем, что пытался глубоко дышать и разжать кулаки, так что помню лишь, что в его голосе не было осуждения, а лишь чистый исследовательский интерес. 

– А вы-то сами, Холмс? – выпалил я тогда наугад.

– Я изучал свои реакции и пришёл к выводу, что в любой ситуации предпочту общество мужчин, – согласился он. – Но всего чувственного я предпочту избегать вовсе, независимо от пола субъекта. Моё предназначение – решать загадки, раскрывать тайны, и тело для меня важно, как хорошо работающий механизм; тратить же время и силы на то, что не требуется для моей работы, я не вижу никакого смысла.

Я понял тогда, что для Холмса плотская страсть и к женщинам, и к мужчинам была равно чужда. Возможно, он не осуждал меня потому, что не видел разницы.

– Нет, это не Фоули, – сказал я коротко. – Послушайте, кто заслуживает всяческого сочувствия в этой истории, так это бедная мисс Баттерсби. Пережить такую трагедию на свадьбе, а потом узнать, что она лишь чудом спаслась от ужасного обмана...

– Не чудом, а усилиями своего поклонника. Её наречённый уехал служить в Индию, и где-то там его дорожка пересеклась с Хорнером. Видимо, молодой человек попал в очень плохую историю. Не думаю, что там действительно было преступление – скорее огромная глупость и много паники. Так или иначе, он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем инсценировать свою смерть и начать новую жизнь под фальшивым именем. Наивный молодой идиот. 

– А когда он узнал, что бывшая невеста помолвлена с известным ему негодяем...

– То сразу же бросился её спасать. Романтический молодой идиот. Поскольку с письмами не вышло, он решил встретиться с сэром Чарльзом или даже с самой Маргарет и рассказать обо всём, не щадя себя. Но тут свадьбу внезапно перенесли, и у него оставалась, как он вообразил, только одна возможность – появиться в церкви и прервать венчание. 

– Что ж, молодой человек действовал из благородных побуждений, – сказал я. – Надеюсь, он очистит своё имя и сможет вернуться к мисс Баттерсби.

– Вполне возможно, – ответил Холмс, мыслями уже где-то далеко. Я вздохнул, припомнив, что Холмса никогда не занимали чьи-либо чувства, если только они не были ключом к раскрытию дела.

***

 

Хотя правда о том, кто на самом деле скрывался под именем майора Фоули, не была раскрыта никем из причастных к моей истории, некие слухи всё-таки просочились. Возможно, были те, кто его подозревали раньше, и поделились своими подозрениями сейчас. Так или иначе, но слухи стали распространяться, и через несколько дней я обнаружил, что все полезные связи и обещания помощи, которыми я заручился благодаря лже-Фоули, рассеялись как дым. Меня не принимали или отделывались вежливыми заверениями. Никто не хотел чувствовать себя одураченным или униженным, а я напоминал им об этом.

В Сочельник я вернулся домой после визита к высокопоставленному лицу, которое было моей последней надеждой. Увы, надежда оказалась тщетной. Мне сказали, что все прошения уже бесполезны – корпус Уолсли выступит из Египта на Хартум в ближайшие дни, и мне никак не успеть к ним присоединиться.

Не помню, как я добрался до Бейкер-стрит, не знаю даже, шёл я пешком или приехал с извозчиком. Поднялся по ступенькам, машинально пересчитывая их. Всё было как всегда: семнадцать ступенек, стойка для зонтиков и шляп на лестничной площадке, крепкие тёмно-зелёные листья аспидистр в горшках у окна, жарко горящие камины и запах крепкого табака.

Всё было на своих местах, подумал я, а у меня своего места не было.

Я не стал обедать и провёл вечер у себя в комнате в компании ирландского виски; на следующий день моё отчаяние притупилось, но безнадёжность только усилилась. Когда я не мог больше сидеть в четырёх стенах, то ушёл бесцельно бродить по улицам. Несмотря на то, что в Лондоне стояла самая мерзкая зимняя погода из всех возможных – дождь с ледяной крупой и пронизывающий ветер – я дошёл до Экзетер-стрит, не особо отдавая себе отчёт, насколько я продрог и вымок, и не желая замечать рождественских украшений на дверях, в окнах и витринах.

Это было очень безрадостное Рождество.

Я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, испытывая своеобразное эмоциональное отупение и принимая его за признак того, что я успокоился и смирился с обстоятельствами. Приведя себя в порядок, спустился в гостиную, где мой сосед сидел в кресле у огня, мрачно хмурясь. Правда, при моём появлении лоб его моментально разгладился, но я уже знал, что если Шерлок Холмс не захочет, то никто ничего не прочтёт по его лицу.

– Сегодня никаких дел, только домашний уют и покой, – сказал он мне с улыбкой.

– Ещё бы, в такой-то день.

– Я не большой поклонник традиций, вы должны бы знать это, Уотсон. Рождество или будни – не играет большой роли в моей работе.

– Вообще-то я имел в виду погоду, – ответил я. – На улице так скверно, что лучше туда не выходить без очень веской причины.

– Тогда идите скорее сюда, к огню, потому что вы наверняка промёрзли до костей во время своей вылазки. Сколько вы там бродили? Два часа с четвертью?

Я устроился в соседнем кресле, и Холмс подал мне плед и налил бренди, чтоб я согрелся быстрее.

– Какая же веская причина была у вас, Уотсон? – спросил он, не глядя на меня.

Я глотнул обжигающе крепкого бренди, вытянул ноги к огню и решил, что мой совершенно лишённый сантиментов друг... то есть сосед... что Шерлок Холмс – тот самый собеседник, что сможет наставить меня на путь суровой рациональности.

– У меня не было причин, – сознался я, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку кресла. – Ни одной разумной. Просто в последнее время я не знаю, зачем живу, зачем я нужен. Я больше не военный и никогда не смогу вернуться в армию. Я не врач, ибо не спасаю ничьих жизней. Я одинок. У меня нет семьи; с братом мы чужие. Мои друзья остались или на равнине у Майванда, или в полку в Индии, или... – моё горло неожиданно перехватило, – или готовятся выступить на Хартум.

Не открывая глаз, я ждал от Холмса ироничной отповеди, говоря себе, что это-то мне и нужно, чтоб избавиться от жалости к себе и бесплодных переживаний.

– Уотсон, – сказал Холмс после минутной паузы своим звучным, выразительным голосом, – я очень рад, что вы не сможете выступить на Хартум.

Это было так неожиданно, что я тут же раскрыл глаза и уставился на него.

– Почему?

– Потому что вы нужны мне здесь, – сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Зачем смотреть на меня с таким удивлением, будто это даже не приходило вам в голову? Уотсон, вы – почти идеальный компаньон для моей работы. Конечно, дедуктивный метод вы не освоили, но в остальной, более рутинной части весьма мне полезны. Насколько я помню, в деле леди С. вы сыграли ключевую роль (не то чтобы позднее я не смог задержать преступника сам), и ещё в ряде дел ваше участие оказалось очень кстати. Я мало с кем мог бы сработаться, и потому здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, вы абсолютно незаменимы, в отличие от армии. Так что повторяю: я чрезвычайно рад, что ваши планы вернуться на военную службу провалились.

Я мог лишь изумлённо моргать.

Шерлок Холмс сказал, что я ему нужен?

Конечно, его слова прозвучали эгоистично, будто эта его работа – самое важное, что только есть в мире. Но для Холмса так оно и было. И он сказал, что я... незаменим?..

– Что-то с трудом верится в мою необходимость, когда вы избегаете звать меня с собой на ваши расследования, – пробормотал я. – Вас невозможно понять, Холмс.

– А вы постарайтесь подумать, ради разнообразия, – отозвался Холмс ядовито, отвернувшись к окну. – Вы внезапно находите себе место ассистента у практикующего врача, начинаете всё больше времени проводить в клубе, заводите новых приятелей, хлопочете о возвращении на военную службу... Чем меньше времени остаётся у вас на расследования, тем больше вы находите себе других занятий. Вполне логичный вывод – что вы утратили интерес к моей работе.

– Так вот почему вы сказали перед поездкой в Суррей, что это "последний раз" и вы больше не станете "вынуждать меня" участвовать в ваших расследованиях!

Холмс ничего не ответил, но я заметил, что его скулы слегка порозовели.

– Никогда не подумал бы, что смогу сбить вас с толку, – проговорил я изумлённо, качая головой. – Да ведь общение с вами и участие в ваших приключениях было моей единственной отрадой в последние месяцы. Но я полагал, что мне нужно найти себе настоящее занятие, а не бездельничать, наслаждаясь наблюдением за тем, как вы вдохновенно работаете.

– И вы решили, что самое лучшее – сгинуть в Африке! В то время как вы нужны мне здесь! – воскликнул Холмс возмущённо, повернувшись так резко, что полы халата хлопнули по ногам. – Вы нужны мне, Джон, и хватит уже искать, на что благороднее пожертвовать свою жизнь – я заберу её целиком! 

Я смотрел на него, открыв рот. 

– Забирайте, – сказал я, снова зажмурившись, чтобы скрыть, что мои глаза предательски заблестели. – Клянусь, Холмс, я буду рад помогать вам всем, чем могу, и столько, сколько потребуется. 

Я услышал, как мой друг перевёл дыхание.

– Насчёт "сколько потребуется"... – сказал он после паузы.

– Да?

– Это долгосрочное предложение, и я хотел бы рассчитывать на много, много лет.

– По рукам, сэр, – сказал я со слабым смешком.

– Не торопитесь. Очень вероятно, что вообще я захочу пожизненных обязательств с вашей стороны. 

Холмс наверняка не понимал, как это прозвучало. Он, конечно, не имел в виду то, что молнией промелькнуло в моих мыслях. Я не должен был пользоваться возникшей двусмысленностью, но ответ вырвался у меня сам собой:

– Если обязательства будут взаимными, я согласен.

Невыносимо долгую секунду спустя на плечи мне опустились две ладони, и бархатный голос над ухом выдохнул:

– Разумеется, мой дорогой Уотсон. Иначе и быть не может. Только взаимными.

Я не мог говорить; вместо этого я, не открывая глаз, повернул голову и прижался щекой к мягкому ворсу его халата. Я хотел быть как можно ближе к Шерлоку Холмсу. 

– Кажется, я нашёл самое правильное место для себя, – сказал я, когда дар речи ко мне вернулся.

– Ну, в итоге вы всегда делаете правильные выводы, – ответил Шерлок Холмс, заключив меня в крепкое объятие.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание.   
> Экспедиция корпуса Уолсли не достигла цели. В январе 1885 в Англии получили известие о том, что Хартум пал, а генерал Чарльз Джордж Гордон погиб.  
> Как известно из рассказа "Картонная коробка", позднее портрет Гордона украшал гостиную на Бейкер-стрит.


End file.
